The present invention relates to winding adhesive cleaner which attracts dust onto strip of adhesive paper.
A conventional cleaner with adhesive paper has the construction that rolled paper applied with glue is fit to the shaft and it is rolled on the floor to collect dust or dirt. If adhesion power is lowered due to collected dust, it is required to cut the paper along the perforations to serve fresh face of adhesive paper.
Said conventional cleaner, which is only focused on cleaning with glue, has the inconveniences as follows:
(1) A batch of adhesive paper is fixed with the length of circumference of the paper roll, which is easily dirtied to spoil adhesive power.
(2) It is hard to find the location of perforations due to dust collected, resulting in extra time to serve fresh face.
(3) It is insanitary and feels bad to handle the adhesive paper dirtied with dust.
(4) It often takes more time to prepare fresh adhesive surface than the time for actual cleaning. It means that the whole cleaning time is prolonged to spoil the merit of easy cleaning method.
(5) In conclusion, cleaning with a conventional tool is insanitary and takes much time.
To solve the above problems, the present invention comprises
a roll of adhesive paper (1),
a cylinder (3) having an opening (4) in the length direction and end plates (5) and (6) on both ends, the end plates being equipped with center holes (7) and (11), an unwinding shaft (8a) with socket holes (16b) and a winding shaft (9a) with socket holes (17b), either of the end plates being equipped with a stopper (12) on the center hole (11),
a gear box (2) having a center shaft (10) equipped with a one-way bearing (18), a driving gear (19) and an arm with backstop claw (22), the center shaft having a stopper channel (15) at the top and connecting to a handle (25), the driving gear engaging a winding gear (20) with a winding gear shaft (14) equipped with projections (17a), a claw of said arm (22) connecting to a ratchet gear (21) with an unwinding gear shaft (13) equipped with projections (16a), and
a construction wherein said center shaft (10) penetrates said center holes (7) and (11) to fit in said stopper (12) at said stopper channel (15), said projections (16a) fitting in socket holes (16b) at the end of the unwinding shaft (8a), said projections (17a) fitting in socket holes (17b) at the end of the winding shaft (9a), and said roll of adhesive paper being set to the unwinding shaft (8a).
Said winding adhesive cleaner according to the invention consists of two major parts; main body (shown in FIG. 2) including said gear box (2) and said cylinder (3) set with adhesive paper. Said cylinder (3), with a roll of adhesive paper set to the unwinding shaft (8a) and also to the winding shaft (9a), is easily attached to said gear box (2) or easily taken off from the same as a consumable.